Cellular telephones, personal computers, stationary computers, mobile computers, and other computing devices are fast becoming mainstream modes for personal enjoyment, communication, and data manipulation. As mobile technologies have progressed, mobile devices are being used for far more than mere communication. However, notwithstanding advancements in mobile technology, current mobile technologies are lagging in positioning services apart from 911-emergency services. Moreover, current mobile technologies do not provide any manner of utilizing positioning data for computing functionality or associating positioning data with other core and shell-level applications on the mobile device.